


Slimey Shock

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Breeding, Caring, Eggs, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Sexual Experimentation, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Shockwave decides to go on a mission with Blurr to an abandoned decepticon ship. Little did either know, there was a reason this ship was left for dead on Biosfera. Problems ensue, and secrets are revealed.
Relationships: Blurr/Longarm Prime | Shockwave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Killers_Collections





	Slimey Shock

**Author's Note:**

> This is for berriesandbots on tumblr, who makes some BEAUTIFUL art on their blog, PLEASE check them out! (especially if you liked this fic, as its based off one of their works!) and I REALLY hope you like this!

“I apologize again Longarm sir!”

“It’s not a problem, agent Blurr. I serve all autobots as needed, not just through giving orders.”

Shockwave was on a mission with Blurr. Although this wasn’t his department, he volunteered to go on this particular mission, for a number of reasons. One was because of the location. This was located in an old decepticon warship, far off into Biosfera. They were assigned to check it out, worried of not only decepticon squatters, but of old decepticon records and tools. If they found ANYTHING, Shockwave didn't want Blurr to take it right to the council. Megatron would absolutely have his helm. He would've sent someone else to go along with agent Blurr, but Blurr listened to him like an obedient spark puppy, somehow finding a way to excuse any crimes he committed. It was cute really. That MIGHT have been the third reason, honestly. Blurr was cute, and easy on the optics. It was no secret that this types were cute, gullible, stupid twinks, and Megatron. Longarm wasn't into the speedster in a relationship sense, but Shockwave did appreciate having something nice to look at during a mission. Blurr zipped and zoomed past each corner of every room, headlights on to get a proper view amongst the darkness. The fact that Blurr felt the need to take point for his protection was honestly adorable.

Especially given that Shockwave could easily squeeze his little insides. Shockwave still examined every room after Blurr’s initial check, his own headlights scoping out any possible artifacts. He waited for Blurr to scope out one room, and immediately went in, turning on an abandoned data pad, and scrolling through it. Not even any data, just someone’s personal diary. Somebot who was apparently thirsty for anyone he knew existed, and wasn’t afraid to spout his opinion. Upon reading a certain fantasy involving a muzzled Megatron, Shockwave made sure he wasn’t being watched, before tucking his data pad away. He wrote his own material often, but sometimes you just have to appreciate someone else's literature. He stepped back into the hallway, watching Blurr examine another room, before zooming into another hallway. Shockwave shook his helm, feeling bits of moss from the ceiling cascade onto him.

It just HAD to be on Biosfera, a planet made of mostly organic matter. Thankfully moss and plants were the most organic life he had to deal with, causing nothing more dangerous than stale air, old & dysfunctional electronics, and an unpleasant smell. After checking two more rooms, finding nothing more than neglected tools and cracked screens, Shockwave was forced to stop upon Blurr skidding to a halt in front of him, saluting.

“Longarm Prime sir! I’ve checked every room minus the command center!”

Shockwave raised a brow.

“And why have you NOT checked the command center?”

“The door is stuck sir! I tried to force it open, but it refused to give! I kicked it, got a running start, and even tried the keypad, but nothing worked!”

“Show me where the door is.”

“Sir yes sir!”

Blurr zoomed down the hallway, and Shockwave folded his arms across his chest, awaiting for the little twerp to come back. He was a speedy thing, rather clever, and trained in espionage, but he was quite a dud in terms of forgetting that not everyone could move at the same speed that he could. Thankfully he only had to wait a few kliks as Blurr came zooming back, lightly clearing his vocal processor. 

“Apologies, Longarm Prime sir. I will walk you there.”

“Thank you, Blurr. Go on.”

Shockwave sighed as he followed. He was lucky he was so cute, or Shockwave would deal with him the same way he dealt with Highbrow. Blurr walked, clearly struggling not to bolt down the halls. Longarm followed, inspecting the walls and occasionally looking through random rooms. It was quiet, aside from their pedes clanking against the metal floors. Whatever WASN'T covered in moss, at least.

“So you found nothing of interest in any of the other rooms?”

“Nothing that’s worth too much sir. A few old med kits, broken data pads and dysfunctional monitors. Though, Botanica might have interest in the plants and other such organisms."

“I doubt the council will give much funds towards retrieving a ship purely for organic matter. Unless it’s somehow dangerous to us, which case we might have a case on our hands. The ship in itself IS in rather decent shape, little bit of cleaning could provide something useful.” 

“It MIGHT be beneficial to the head of the entertainment guild.”

“For those curious about organics, I suppose.”

“Well, that and the sweet smelling stuff.”

“Elaborate, Blurr.”

Blurr stopped and turned to the taller bot, both looking at each other as if both started to speak a different dialect. 

“You mean you haven't found the sweet smelling stuff?”

“No Blurr, show me.”

Blurr turned to one of the rooms, stepping onto a counter to check out the ceiling. Shockwave assumed it might have been one of Oil Slick’s old projects (he recalled him boasting about a sweet smelling, toxic sludge that made bots inhale it willingly. He believed he mentioned it was blue in color, only a shade off from energon), when Blurr scooped some up in his palms, using a rag to avoid direct contact. He held it out to Shockwave, and he raised a brow.

“When did you find this?”

“About five rooms ago. I didn’t think it housed interest, as it doesn’t seem to be toxic, according to my sensors. Though this IS an unidentifiable substance, so I can’t say for certain.”

Shockwave cautiously smelled the substance on the rag, and immediately felt a shudder rocket down his spinal ridge. Holy slag.

“That smells...fantastic. Very fragrant.”

“Doesn’t it? Quite contradictory to the moss in the hallways.”

Shockwave more or less ignored whatever else Blurr said (and not just because he spouted words like a damn sprinkler system), in favor of taking another smell. It was sweet yet aggressive to the olfactory sensors, almost like red energon, but MUCH stronger. That was apparently a mistake, given how he dropped the rag, and suddenly held onto the counter, feeling light headed. Blurr immediately placed his soft, nimble hands onto his kibble, clearly in worry.

“Longarm sir! Are you alright?! Do you need medical attention?! Oh primus oh primus oh primus please don’t die this would look SO bad on my record-”

Shockwave held his hand up, room slowly becoming stationary again.

“I’m f-fine, Blurr. Just felt a little woozy. I’ll make a note of this to the council, this substance might prove to be dangerous.”

“Is it toxic you think? What else are you feeling? How is your spark pulse? Optics alright? Processor ache? Feeling heavy?”

Every question was met with Blurr holding onto a new body part of his; from his kibble, to his chest, to his forehead. Shockwave gave a light groan as he suddenly forced the bot to sit still, doing so by holding his hips in place.

“Blurr. I am fine. My HUB ran a diagnostic, I’m completely fine, just a dizzy spell.”

They both looked at each other, both coming to the realization that he was not only holding onto the others hips, but pulling them closer, practically forcing their chests together. Shockwave hadn't recalled the others metal being so soft, nor had he recalled his face being so petite, and his optics were shiny, like little sapphires. Wait, did he seriously just think that to himself? He shook his helm and lightly pushed Blurr away, trying to ignore the slight temperature increase in his frame.

“Blurr, contain that sample for me, I will bring it to Perceptor for testing. While it doesn’t appear toxic, it clearly has some...odd properties.”

“Yes sir!”

As quickly as the awkwardness came, it left, Blurr containing the sample in a small stasis pod, tucking it away in his subspace. Shockwave gestured on, finally having his wits about him.

“Now that we have that, let’s continue to the command center, yes? While this IS quite interesting, decepticon technology would be much more beneficial.”

Blurr nodded, taking point as Shockwave followed. He was actually happy for the stale scent of the moss, wiping the substance clear from his processor. Blurr came to a stop to a certain door, gesturing towards it. Old and decrepit as it was, it was, in fact, a door for a command center. Shockwave crouched down to the keypad, and sure enough, it was busted. Intentionally it would seem, by some blunt force. Somebot WANTED this thing to be permanently closed. Something important HAD to be in here. Shockwave wiped the moss from the door, and sighed in relief as he saw the structure of the door. Some doors had no wiggle room whatsoever. Not this one. This one had the ever so slightest gap in the middle, where both the doors met. Just a little bit of give, a little bit of force (he HAD to be strong for Megatron, afterall), and It’d pop open like an insolent autobot helm.

“This shouldn't be a problem.”

He stood in front of the door, making sure Blurr couldn’t see him bring forth his claws, and dug the tip into the door’s seams, slowly pulling it open. Just before Blurr could zip to the side and see his true servos, Shockwave forced the door open halfway, and his claws gave way to normal digits. Shockwave grunted as he slowly pushed the door open, one side being forced open by his back, and the other half being pushed with his arms. It was a bit of a struggle, before he heard that familiar ‘clunk’, the doors sinking into place.

“I had no clue you were SO strong, Longarm prime sir! You opened the door as if it were nothing!”

“Thank you, Blurr. I wouldn’t be a part of the council if I didn’t have multiple assets.”

Blurr nodded, practically fawning over the other, just before he dipped into the room, taking point. Shockwave followed, and they both froze as the lights in the room suddenly turned on. Both stood still, listening, waiting for an ambush or something of the like. They honestly waited a good five cycles before Blurr suddenly spoke, still poised for a fight.

“I could’ve sworn the ship was completely out of power?”

“I thought this was well. Though some ships do guide leftover power to the command center, during emergencies. This room must be motion activated, we just triggered what little power this ship DOES have left.”

“Well this is great! We could possibly pilot this ship over there, save Cybertron the trouble of having a repair crew over here!”

“Possibly. Blurr, please scope out the rest of the room, report anything of note to me immediately.”

“With pleasure, Longarm sir!”

With a salute, Blurr zipped into the rest of the room, scoping every corner of the area. Shockwave walked up to the main control panel, genuinely impressed that it turned on. After doing a bit of digging, he found this was a decepticon cargo ship. According to the ship's logs, this was a ship meant to meet an unspecified group of decepticons, giving the necessary supplies, med kits, energon, etc. From the description of the team’s leader, he assumed it was team Chaar (what more or less confirmed it was the author describing the leader as ‘a fem with the strength of a thousand titans’. He’d seen that fem lift Lugnut like a damn dumbbell, so that more or less confirmed his speculations). He looked further into the files, and It would appear this place wasn’t worth his time, given that there was no vital information, no decepticon exclusive tools, and not even any mentions of any specific decepticons. While this place ended up being nothing worth of note, it was still worth making sure there was nothing detrimental to his cause. Even IF there was something, he’d be able to pluck it right from the autobots hands, given his status. Though he doubted it, honestly, Blurr was normally vigilant, and he wasn't slacking in his own searches, either. He checked the power, and it looked as though Blurr was correct; this ship DID have enough fuel to make it from Cybertron.

“Blurr, turns out you were correct, we’ll be able to make it to Cybertron, so long as we siphon the fuel to the engines. Have you ever steered a ship in the dark?”

There was only silence. Shockwave waited a minute for a response, but upon not receiving one, he turned his helm, looking around for that blue speedster. Nothing. This room wasn’t huge, it shouldn’t have taken him very long to inspect the place. He stood up and walked around, in search of him. He checked in various desks, even under moss coated counters, before he heard a loud ‘squeak’ like sound. Those were the sound of tires on a hard floor. He was used to the sound of Blurr running, but this wasn’t it. Another squeak, sharp, and quick. He assumed it was a spark rat for a moment (little fraggers seemed to exist in every corner of the universe), and lightly knocked against some counters, hoping to scare them out of hiding. He halted for a moment, suspicious when none of them came scurrying out. That was when he heard the sharp squeak sound again, with something that sounded..muffled. He followed the sound, and behind a shelving unit, was Blurr. He was on the floor, bound and gagged, legs flailing wildly in an attempt to escape...whatever that giant, orange thing was, coiling around his frame. Shockwave had to take a moment to be in shock (never a wrong time for a classic decepticon pun), before he knelt down, yanking the slimy, firm tendrils off of Blurr’s mouth, causing the blue speedster to gasp. Shockwave let him go on and explain as he kept tearing at the appendages.

“I was searching the rooms like you said, and suddenly I fell right over! I kept trying to run but it wouldn’t let me run and-”

Shockwave tried to pay attention to his words, really he did, as his job was more or less to listen for vital information, but he was struggling. This thing was slimier than an oil eel, and twice as stubborn, trying to coil around Blurr, trying to coil around his hands, and trying to pull him away, all at once. Shockwave gave another swear, interrupting Blurr as he placed his hand upon him, gaining leverage against the slimy whatever it was, before Blurr suddenly lifted himself up, grabbed Shockwave’s face, and pressed his lips against his. It was so sudden, so forceful, so NEEDY, Shockwave couldn’t register it. He just sat there, and stared at the blue mech, useless against the kiss that only got firmer, and his frame got warmer. He didn’t know exactly how long the kiss lasted, but when Blurr pulled away, they both gawked at each other. Blurr was the first to speak, hitting a level ten freak out as soon as he fully realized just what happened.

“I’m so s-sorry Longarm Prime sir! I have n-no idea what-oh no.”

Before Shockwave could address just what that was, and why Blurr looked just as puzzled as he was, he realized; he couldn't move his arms. He looked down at them both, and realized that the kiss distracted him from the creature, and it had taken the opportunity to capture himself, as well as continue on with Blurr. Shockwave looked around wildly, but halted, the tendrils coiling around his face to restrict him, only to immediately let go, covering his face in thick, orange sludge.  
Orange sludge. That was when it occurred to him, it was the EXACT same substance found in the other room, and it seemed to be used intentionally by the creature, causing his mind to grow foggy, and his frame to grow warm. It didn’t seem to affect Blurr so much, given how much he was thrashing against his restraints. Upon getting his arms free, Shockwave leapt forward, forcing his lips upon Blurr’s yet again. He hadn't recalled commanding his body to do such a thing, but it felt...good. It made his frame warmer still, and his spark pump in his chest. The creature, somehow, was MAKING him do this. He parted the kiss, just in time to see Blurr, fully restrained and lightly panting. He looked pathetic, weak, but at least he could control his breathing, unlike himself, panting like a spark puppy in heat. Blurr swallowed, before speaking, much slower than he’s ever spoken before.

“Longarm p-prime sir, I d-don’t know what to do, I t-think the orange substance is the cause of-”

He was silenced as one of the tendrils slithered past his lips, cascading right into his intake, just enough for it to visibly bulge his throat. Shockwave watched in almost fascination as it slithered in and out of his mouth, forcing drool and orange fluids to cascade down his throat. Shockwave could be helping, SHOULD be helping honestly, but as the appendages roamed his frame, restrained his arms and legs, and continued to lather his face in the hot, fragrant gunk, all he could find himself able to do, was to watch. The tentacle slowly peeled out of the others mouth, and Blurr coughed, glaring at the tendril. He kept thrashing, albeit less violently now, still trying to escape. Yet here Shockwave was, willingly opening his mouth as the tendril came for him next. Shockwave hated to admit it, but he wanted more of it. More of the hot, firm feeling gliding down his mouth, far down into his intake. It tasted sweet, like energon candy, only incredibly sour to match. The fact that he even went so far as to suck on it receptively was as humiliating as it was satisfying. The heat accumulated in his gut, as well as his panel. He found himself almost whining as it slithered out of his mouth, leaving more fluids running down his features. There was a moment of recuperation, before Shockwave peered at the command center controls. There were tendrils there as well, typing away at the monitor before them. He glanced up at the screen, and through his blurry vision, he read the screen, ‘breeding program’.   
That was when it hit him. This ship seemed to be abandoned and was taken over by slithering, tentacle creatures, and now, they were going to attempt to breed them. As seasoned as Shockwave was, no amount of training prepared him for this. He didn't know if this ship was taken over after it was abandoned, or abandoned BECAUSE of the infestation, but what he did know, was that he had to find SOME way out of this situation, and make it back to Cybertron. 

“The larger one appears to be more receptive.”

“Makes sense, given his weight. He’s a perfect carrier. Suppose he’s ready?”

“He COULD be, but perhaps a visual simulation will help him further.”

Neither had any clue where the voices were coming from, but ultimately, that didn't quite matter, given that one of the tendrils pushed Blurr forward, stopping just short of being thrown into Shockwave's lap. His valve panel was forced open, as well as his legs, before one of the tentacles slithered down his frame, practically forcing Blurr to thrust his hips forward. Shockwave hated how eagerly he watched as it pushed right between Blurr's lips, deep into his valve. The effect was immediate, Blurr's entire frame rattling as his valve was not only stuffed full of flesh, but full of the same hot, tantalizing fluid. He tried to look away, but his helm was forced to face Shockwave by another tendril. Blurr's hands tried to reach out to Shockwave, for help, before they were suddenly forced behind his back, leaving him completely and totally-

"Helpless."

The voice didn't come from him, but merely the invisible spectators. It was as if they could read his very thoughts. Shockwave didn't know how long he was watching, didn't know why the whining of the other aroused him, rather than terrified him. He felt shame as his valve panel clicked open without any prodding, and he accepted two tendrils rather willingly, body violently shuddering at the feeling of two, large, slimy tendrils filling his valve, as well as the hot, thick lubricant that seeped from them. Shockwave tossed his helm back as the appendages coiled around his neck, squeezing him right. Drool cascaded down his chin, and he had no hesitation towards opening his mouth in almost adoration of a third tendril, clearly craving his affections. He had no idea why he couldn’t stop, no idea why he couldn’t rid himself of the scent, no idea why he couldn't control-

“S-shockwave?!”  
Shockwave was knocked out of his lust momentarily at the others' sudden exclamation. He gazed down at himself. Sticky, hot as a furnace, and in his true form. Somehow, during this whole debacle, he had lost the ability to keep his disguise. Blurr was gazing upon him in both fear and confusion, clearly not wanting to believe that he was in this situation with not only a decepticon, but one of the Megatron’s highest ranking officers. He was going to speak, say anything in defense, before the tendrils pushed themself in further, completely stretching his valve in ways he never experienced. The unknown voices spoke again, and they both somehow heard the clacking of the monitor keys just a few feet away from them.

“Fascinating. This one is responding so positively to the breeding protocols that it returned to its true form.”

“What a perfect carrier. Much larger than before, stronger, and VERY able to be pushed to the extremes.”

“And its valve! It's VERY eager for more. I didn’t think we’d ever find a subject more perfect for this.”

“Should we dispose of the other one?”

“No, it seems to be helping the larger one. If anything, I suggest we give them both simultaneous treatment.”

“Agreed.”

Shockwave wanted to say something in his defense, as so much time and effort was at stake, before Blurr was suddenly forced against him, the tendril only continuing to thrust in and out both of their valves. Shockwave shouldn't be enjoying this, shouldn't be enjoying the feeling of that small engine revving against him, shouldn't be enjoying the feeling of his arms and legs being restrained, shouldn’t enjoy the feeling of his throat feeling tighter, and definitely shouldn't enjoy the sight of Blurr’s optics on his as he was being absolutely thrusted into, as if he himself was delivering so much pleasure to the lithe little thing. The sound of loud, wet valves being abused, combined with the roaring of two overworked engines, was just enough to force them both into overload, crying out from the sudden jolt of pleasure between them. The tendrils slowed, but did not cease, determined to stuff their valves further with fluids. 

“Their valves are plenty soaked, and plenty flexed to their max. Let’s finally carry on to the next step.”

Blurr tried to move, desperate to get away, and Shockwave felt only further shame, doing absolutely nothing against the creature's actions. Shockwave wasn’t prepared for the sudden flash of heat making his way into his valve, nor was he prepared for his valve to be even further stretched. He had no idea what was happening, until he saw it happen to Blurr. The tendrils were forcing large, steamy eggs into their wombs. He had a small moment of determination, thrashing violently against their oppressors, before another tendril glazed over his face, forcing the smell upon him, making him submit again to this sick, excruciating experimentation. Blurr wasn't faring well, given the dazed look in his optics, but he knew that the small amount of resistance he was giving, made him far better off than him, given the way he hissed in pleasure as the egg slowly, yet forcefully, stuffed itself into his valve, sitting in his valve like a block of cement. They both sat there for primus knew how long, moaning, drooling, shaking, and overloading. Shockwave detested how he kept wanting more, cycling down onto the tendrils in overload, only stuffing more of those huge, hot eggs into him as a response. That was when he received that notification from his HUB.

‘Systems overheating. Risk of processor and system damage are probable.’

“Y-you received the notification too?”

Shockwave couldn't do anything but nod, hissing as he felt yet another egg being shoved into him. It was still pleasurable, but it was honestly hurting him, enough for his sensors to yet again go off, letting him know that he couldn’t handle very much more of this abuse. Blurr, due to all the fluids, somehow managed to slip his hand away, helping in keeping himself up as he placed his hand onto Shockwave’s chest, and the other cupping the side of Shockwave’s face. His face was laced with panic, and despite the fact that both his mind and his processor were almost overwhelmed with pleasure and overbearing smells, he managed to speak with a surprising amount of concern.  
“Long-”

It was difficult for him to think. He had just learned that his prime was a decepticon, and that was AFTER he kissed him, AFTER he had been put into this compromising position with him. Blurr opened his mouth to speak, before suddenly burying his face into the others chest, letting out a cry of distress as he was essentially forced to have another overload. Once he recovered, at least enough to have a solid thought, he forced his helm back up, optics locked onto his own. He then gave Shockwave something that would’ve made him overload, even without the hot, slippy tendrils forcing them inside of him and stuffing him full of eggs. Compassion. 

“Shockwave! You NEED to stay online! We have to make it out of here! Please!”

The genuine concern in those small, blue optics, the genuine pleading in his voice, took his absolute spark. 

‘Body temperature reaching critical status. Please seek medical assistance.’

If he didn’t act soon, there wouldn’t be any spark left to be taken.

“J-just..hold out. I have an idea. I just need you to promise me something.”

“Anything! Just p-please, PLEASE save yourself!”

Shockwave couldn’t believe it. That a bot was so adorable, so small, so weak, so affectionate, that despite clearly being fooled for ages, still wanted his safety, still wanted HIM. When was the last time he knew that? Want? And not just from his own end? Shockwave’s voice steeled itself, anger and the notion of reciprocation somehow overpowering all the pleasure, all the scent, all the heat.

“Do not run.”

It was a simple command, one that Blurr never thought he’d ever hear, but he nodded, firmly holding onto his chin, just for a moment, before practically being forced away by the tendrils, in favor of stuffing him further with eggs, as well as forcing more shrieks of agony from his mouth. Shockwave lightly squirmed, and just as he suspected, the tendril glossed over his face, forcing the scent to invade him further. He would’ve succumbed to the effects. It would’ve been easier, would’ve been much more enjoyable. But the notification of his core temperature rising, the notification of his valve reaching max capacity, and knowing whose life was at risk, was just enough for him to act. With a loud, sickening crack that cut through the room, Shockwave opened his mouth, and bit down. If one had to describe the sound, it was like the sound of crushing a fuel pump in your fist. Wet. Crunch. Drip. Loud. Sickening to the virgin audials. Shockwave ignored the taste of the fluids in his mouth, ignored the way the eggs plopped onto the floor, sloshing about as helpless as the tendril in his mouth, sloppy, dead as slabs of meat. Once Blurr crashed onto the floor alongside him, Shockwave spat the appendage out, firmly stomping upon it with his pede, almost relishing in the crunch sound made by the force. In the corner of his optics, Shockwave noticed the creature try to bolt outside the door.   
Shockwave was running on pure anger, purely craving destruction and retribution for not only distracting him from his mission, but for putting himself, and Blurr in danger. Tossing his helm back, he roared, long glossa quaking in between the rows of dagger like teeth, before Shockwave absolutely bolted, like a bolt bat right out of hell. Blurr wasn’t able to see just what happened. Hell, he could barely stand, and his body was still trying to squeeze out the remaining eggs, forcing himself into even more overloads, given the size of each he had to push out of his own valve. He laid there, sticky, reeking, tired, and in pain. He couldn’t feel his legs, couldn’t even feel his processor. His HUB kept giving him alerts, telling him that his valve suffered damage, his frame was still overheating, and yet. And yet, all he could be worried about, was Longarm. Shockwave. Said bot came back a moment later, dripping in fluids that weren’t just his own. He walked over to Blurr, barely able to keep himself upright, before suddenly plumpetting to the floor right next to him, optic locked right onto the speedsters face. That was when the lights shut off, and all Blurr could see, right before his body forced himself into shut down for self repair, was that one, giant, red optic.

\-------------------- 

Blurr woke up who knew how long later, his HUB informing him that while he had recovered from the endeavor, he still needed a medical examination, particularly in his valve (apparently something in him tore, and rather badly. That’d explain the pain, at the very least). He gazed around the darkness, groaning as he ached. He suddenly yelped as redness illuminated his face, and for a moment, there wasn't a sound. There wasn't a single movement. That is, until Shockwave hooked his claw under his chin, and carefully lifted his face up, leaning closely into him, nearly blinding his optics in the red light.

"Ah, there we are, you're awake. I assisted your body in minor injuries. Unfortunately I can't handle something as intricate as a valve, especially not without tools, but don't fret, I'll take care of you."

"A-are we...going to Cybertron?"

Shockwave lightly shook his helm, a chuckle bubbling in his throat. Blurr, ever dutiful.

"No, my dear Blurr. We're going to meet a few friends of mine. We're going to fix you back up, and from there...well, we'll see."

"B-but we're supposed to-"

"Shh shh shh…"

Shockwave placed his servo over his lip in silence, and Blurr wanted to cry. Even these gentle, subtle touches, made him so very aware of just how sharp those claws were. Shockwave wasn't hurting him, did the opposite of that apparently, but he COULD. He HAD just essentially kidnapped him, and now, in these stasis cuffs around his arms and legs, he was helpless. Helpless against not only a decepticon, but one of the most wanted, most fearsome of them all.

"Don't you fret, little bot. I'm going to take care of you. Just relax, and keep to your promise."

"My...promise?"

"Did you forget already, little one? Allow me to remind you."

Shockwave cupped the others face, and allowed his glossa to slither up his neck, slowly, before softly pushing it right into his mouth. Blurr should've pulled away. Should've screamed or tried to bite him, but instead, he relished in the taste of the glossa, and practically whimpered as he pulled away, chuckling. 

"Don't run."


End file.
